Special, Just For You
by SweetRomanceGirl
Summary: Lily's first year at Hogwarts. Peter has a girlfriend. My first fic. Please be nice. I'm bad at summaries. Just read.


SPECIAL, JUST 4 U

CHAPTER 1: NEW, OLD & BOY FRIENDS

Lily is an _almost _normal girl. I said _ 'almost' _because, see, she's a witch and now, she is headed to Kings Cross Station to get a train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her new school!She got her letter just last week to inform her that she was a witch and was accepted at Hogwarts. They've reached King's Cross Station; her parent helped her get her stuff out and placed it in a trolley. She said good-bye to her family and walked to platform 9.

She stopped in front of the barrier between platform 9 and 10. She took out a slip of paper, it said,

To go to platform 9 3/4, got inside the barrier between platform 9 and 10. 

Walk through a barrier? thought Lily, I can't do that!

She reached out her hand to touch the barrier but before her hand even touches the wall, a voice said, "you're scared aren't you?"

Lily turned and saw a girl about her age, black hair and baby blue eyes, and said, "umm, yeah. See, it's my first time…"

The girl said, "Oh, well, my I'm Celina, Celina Black. You?

"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, Celina", said Lily

"Do you wanna go together?" said Celina

"Um, yeah, sure", said Lily

They held hands, Lily closed her eyes and walked through the barrier, when Lily opened her eyes, and she saw loads of people with trunks similar like hers.

"Are you muggleborn?" said Celina

"Mug-what-born!"

"Muggleborn, it's what we call non-magical people"

"Why?"

"I have no idea, why, but we just do and it's sounds cool, well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I'm muggleborn"

"Don't let anyone hear that!"

"Why?"

"Just…just don't', I'll tell you when we get on the train and find a compartment"

"OK" said Lily, she clearly is confused.

Together, they walked together to the train and found a compartment. They talked, well, mostly Celina, Lily just listened, about spells and the classes at Hogwarts.

Suddenly the door bursts open and 3 girls walked in. Celina and Lily both stood up and Celina jumped and hugged all three girls at the same time, and one of them with brown blond hair and brown-green eyes shouted " Celina! GET OFF US!"

"Sorry, no can do, my dear Alice, Becau-" Celina started but Lily cut her off, "Alice? Alice Longret? Is it actually you?"

"How did you kn-" Celina started, but she got cut off _again _but this time by Alice " Lily Evans? Oh, Lily! I missed you!"

"Hey! You to know each other?' Celina said before anyone could cut her off for the third time.

"Yeah! You bet we do! We were best friends but then I had to move to Canada, and it all was before mom told me that me and' she looked at Lily', I mean, she and I were witches"

"We haven't seen each other since! I'm so happy!" exclaimed Lily

" _Anyway'_ Celina said 'you need to meet the other two girls! Lily Evans, Molly Freasle.' Molly smiled 'and Rosiette Florists"

"Just call me Rose or Rosy, everyone does"

They started talking about their summer, Hogwarts and boys.

Then, Lily remembered something, "Cel, you said you were gonna tell me why I shouldn't go round telling people that I'm-' here she looked at the other girls ' you know."

"It's ok Lily, you can tell us that you're muggleborn" said Alice in hushed tones

"Yes, but don't tell anybody else though, except for people who are trustworthy, like us" whispered Molly

"Yes! Nobody else! Trust Us! It's better!" whispered Rose urgently.

"Well, except for the Marauders," whispered Celina absent-mindedly.

"Why? And who are the marauders?" asked Lily

"Alice, does your watch have a timer?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Well time it for 5 minutes"

"Why?" said Alice confused

"Well, I noticed that the Marauders always come after 5 minutes after I talk about stuff that's important, and I wanna see if I'm right or not"

The trolley lady came and all the girls bought at least 5 food. When they finished buying, Lily noticed a packet of Chocolate Frogs and asked, "Are those real frogs?"

Celina just laughed and tossed her one; Lily carefully opened it, held the frog and examined it. Then she asked again, "Are you sure it's not real?" Alice answered, "Lily! It's magic."

"Lily, I thought you want an answer to a question," said Celina

"Yes, I do. Why shouldn't I tell them?"

"Well you see…"

"No, I don't see"

"Well, _some _ people are really serious about their parentage, you know, stuff like that. Most purebloods" she indicated Rose and herself"do not communicate with half-blood," she pointed at Alice" blood traitors" nodded at Molly "and, I know it's really rude to say this but you have the right to know, mudbloods or in nicer words, muggleborn.

"You three are lucky that me and Celly he-"

"Celly and I" corrected Lily, absent-mindedly

"Lily! You still haven't changed!" exclaimed Alice, while laughing

"Oops! Sorry Rosy! It's just a habit!" Lily said apologetically to Rose.

"It's ok. You're lucky that Celly and I are _not_ like those people, we don't care"

"Yup!" said Celina enthusiastically

Suddenly Celina made a grab at Alice's hand and took a good look at her watch. She then sat back comfortably and counted " 10…9…8…"

"What are you doing?" asked Lily

Celina kept on counting as if no one had said anything.

"7…6…5…"

"I think she's counting down 'till zero for the boys to come," answered Alice

"4…3…2"

Sure enough they heard footsteps and laughter coming nearer and nearer to their compartment.

"1…. 0"

The door bursts open just as Celina said '0'. She seems to be satisfied with herself. 4 boys were in a heap on the floor and were trying to untangle themselves and stand up.

"Let us introduce our selves!" said a tall boy with a messy jet-black hair, hazel eyes and glasses "I'm James Potter and you 5 ladies are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, especially you!" He pointed at Lily and took a seat next to her, Lily blushed.

"I'm Sirius Black" said another tall boy with long black-grey hair and ice blue eyes "the only good – looking boy at Hogwarts" James raised his eyebrows at Sirius "I mean one of the _two _most good – looking boys at Hogwarts" Celina snorted "and dear Celina, you're getting prettier every time I see you!" The girls giggled while Celina glared at them.

"You say that every time we see each other!" Celina said

"That's because it's true!" Sirius protested and took a seat next to Celina.

"My name's Remus Lupin, nice to meet you and please excuse my annoying flirting friends" said yet another tall boy with honey-gold-blond hair and misty grey-blue eyes. He took a seat next to Rosiette.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew and I need to find my white mouse Slushy," said a short boy who resembles a rat. He left to find his mouse.

"I'm going to find Frank," said Alice, standing up to leave

"Oh, I'll come with you! I need to find Arthur" Molly said, following Alice

"What a brilliant idea! Bring them both here!" said Sirius happily

"There's not enough seats!" protested Alice

"That can easily be changed" said James, eager to show his talents.

The girls exchanged confused looks. James muttered "Enlacomp" and the compartment grew larger.

"James!" shrieked Celina

Lily gasped but nobody heard her because Sirius was clapping too loudly.

"Sirius! Stop making that noise!" shrieked Celina, yet again

"Spoilsport" muttered Sirius

Molly and Alice left to find the other two boys. There was a silence in the compartment. James was the first one to break the silence. He said "So… you think you know what house you're gonna be in?"

"Well we do" Sirius said "We think we're gonna go be in Gryffindor, Remus, me and Jam-"

"Remus, James and I" Lily corrected him quietly

"Lily!" Celina exclaimed and laughed.

"Sorry" Lily said quietly and blushed

"She makes a habit of correcting peoples' grammar"

"As I was saying, Remus, James and I. We're not sure about Peter though.

"Remus could go in Ravenclaw, Sirius and I could be in Slytherin considering that we're purebloods," said James

Lily edged closer to Rosy to get further from James, Celina seemed to have noticed because she said, "Don't worry, Lily. You can trust the Marauders. They're the best secret keepers apart from Dumbledore and us. They'll even take care of us"

"Worry for what?" asked James

"Yep, you can trust us," said Sirius

"They can be a bit over-protective though. But what do you want to tell us?" asked Remus all three boys clearly were confused.

Lily blushed so have that she looked pretty much like a tomato now.

"She's muggleborn!" Celina informed the boys in a hushed tone.

"Oh, don't let the wrong people hear that especially the Slytherin," whispered James and Sirius unison. They looked at each other. The 6 of them were so into the conversation that they didn't notice 4 figures at their doorway.

"Hear what?" asked a boy with red hair who Lily recognize as Arthur

"That Lily's muggleborn" said Sirius loudly pointing at Lily, which made her blush even more and gave her the look of a sunburnt tomato.

"Jeez! Sirius! You might as well shout down the corridor!" Celina scolded

"Lily?" asked Alice who was trying hard not to laugh

"Yes" said Lily softly.

"You should cam down and relax because you." Alice giggled" you look like a…a sunburnt to…tom…TOMATO!" She couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing and so did the rest of the people except for Remus, for he was the only one who noticed that Lily was about to cry. He helped Lily walk to an empty compartment, she was shaking so much, that she even made Remus shake.

They found an empty compartment Remus sat next to Lily and said soothingly "It's OK, Lily. Calm down"

Suddenly she grabbed let out a sob and cried into his shoulder. When she calmed down, she asked Remus "Why were they so mean?"

Remus answered, "They weren't being mean they were just hyper"

"Do you wanna go back?" she asked

"Do you?"

"Hey! I asked first"

"Well too bad!" He laughed, Lily stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. She felt a bit drowsy after all that crying.

In the full Compartment

The laughter had died down.

"Where's Lily and Remus?" asked James, he seemed to have realized that they were missing.

"Dunno" was all he got from the others. So he went out to find them. He found them sitting comfortably in an empty compartment. Lily was leaning on Remus trying to sleep. They were talking and laughing. James opened the compartment door and cleared his throat for they didn't realize he was there when he came in.

Lily and Remus heard him and stopped talking. Remus stood up and mumbled something about 'getting worried'.

In the full compartment _again _

Remus opened the door to the compartment and felt 6 pairs of eyes on him.

"Where did you and Lily go?" asked Alice curiously

To which Remus replied, "You guys embarrassed her, so we went to an empty compartment, then she cried and then James came"

"Oh no! I completely forgot about her being emotional! I need to find her!" Alice said urgently

"Don't worry, she's fine with James"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, relax"

In the empty Compartment

So Lily and James were left alone together in the compartment. Lily leaned against the wall and tried to get in a comfortable position to sleep but she couldn't find any, James noticed this and said quietly "You can use me as a pillow if you want" Well, he was hoping she would.

"You won't mind?" she asked

"No, no, not at all" He said hiding his happiness

"Thanks"

She fell asleep on James's lap and James was stroking her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily, James, wake up," said a voice

Lily felt someone shaking her, she said " 5 mo minutes" and she heard a masculine voice said, " Yeah, what she said"

Then, the voice before shouted " LILY! JAMES! WAKE UP!"

Lily opened her eyes and saw that Celina was the one who shouted and Rosy was shaking her. She also saw that James is being slapped by Alice who is thoroughly enjoying this moment, James is still sleeping though.

"Come on Lily! We're nearly at Hogwarts! You need to change into your school robes!" Celina said hurriedly, handing over a school robe to Lily.

Lily made sure that James was facing the other way _then_ she put on her school robes.

"Lily! Can you please wake James up!" yelled Alice as she ran down the corridors with Celina.

"Ok!" Lily yelled back.

She put her lip next to his ear and shouted "JAMES POTTER! WAKE UP!"

James woke up with a start, fell out his seat and grumbled "Lily, I need my beauty nap as well as my beauty sleep, you disturbed it and you just broke my ear! Lily Evans, you have to make it up for me"

"Oh, fine James. I'll make it up to you later. We're here" Lily dragged James out of the train.

**So… what do you think? Good enough? Please review. This is my first fic. Please be nice.**


End file.
